<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Family by RollingMist13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000913">The Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13'>RollingMist13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the Lion and the Falcon Meet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mafia AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are two animals that are always destined to clash together. </p><p>Kenna Arryn a former undercover cop is forced to ask for help from the very mafia boss she took down, Tywin Lannister, to save her children from a mutual threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tywin Lannister &amp; Original Female Character(s), Tywin Lannister/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When the Lion and the Falcon Meet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Mother's Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>The Year 2000 AC</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Harrenhal Prison, Riverlandshire, The United Kingdom of Westeros</strong>
</p><hr/>
<p>Tywin heard the heavy steps of the guard and the jingling of the keys on his hip. He had no doubt that the guard was coming for him. There were no other prisoners housed near him and that was the way he liked it.</p>
<p>The footsteps stopped right by his large and furnished cell.</p>
<p>"Mr Lannister, you have a visitor."</p>
<p>Tywin put down the book he had been reading onto the wooden desk he was sat at and swivelled in the chair to face the bald guard.</p>
<p>"Who?" he demanded through the bars.</p>
<p>"I don't know," the guard replied in a respectful tone, "Some woman. Warden Bolton doesn't want her name on any official visitation documentation. Would you like to see her? She is waiting in an individual room."</p>
<p>Tywin nodded as he stood from his chair and made his way over to the iron bars. He reached out and pushed the iron gate forward. It swung effortlessly away. Tywin was housed in the older part of the jail, away from the general jail population. That made it easier for him to conduct his business away from prying eyes.</p>
<p>Tywin raised his hands, "Let's keep up appearances Mr Payne."</p>
<p>The guard nodded slightly as he cautiously placed metal cuffs around Tywin's wrists and escorted him down the empty corridor, through multiple security gates to the individual visiting room that contain the mystery guest.</p><hr/>
<p>Kenna Arryn sat at the metallic white desk and focused on keeping her heart rate down. She spread the palms of her hands on the cool metallic surface in front of her so the cold seeped into them. She needed to be at her most alert for this next conversation.</p>
<p>The door to the visitor room was pushed open to reveal the person she had come to see.</p>
<p>Tywin Lannister, former leader of the crime syndicate known as the <em>Lions</em> was escorted into the room, cuffed to the metal bar in the middle of the table. If he was surprised to see her, he didn't show it. Instead, his devouring green eyes never left her face and Kenna could feel the heat from his stare. It had always unsettled her.</p>
<p>The guard left without a word and closed the door to leave his prisoner standing before the desk he was now attached to.</p>
<p>"Please sit Mr Lannister," Kenna said trying to take early control of the conversation.</p>
<p>Tywin stood for a few more beats taking in all he could from his elevated position over her before he lowered himself into the flimsy chair beneath him. Somehow it felt as if he had dictated the choice to sit, not her.</p>
<p>"Alyssa Stone or is it Kenna Arryn?" Tywin growled across the white plastic table.</p>
<p>The last time they had seen each other was at his trial five years ago where she revealed herself to be an undercover police officer and the main witness against him as the leader of the Lions.</p>
<p>"It is <em>Detective</em> Kenna Arryn."</p>
<p>"Did you get a promotion after my trial?" Tywin mused; he was a big fish after all.</p>
<p>"Not immediately, the higher ups were actually displeased I couldn't provide enough evidence to lock your entire family away. Just little old you."</p>
<p>Tywin snorted at her bold reply, she had no idea the danger she was in or the fact she had walked into a lion's den. She wasn't even officially here. It would be so easy to make her vanish without a trace. Truth be told Tywin was sorely tempted to do just that but his curiosity at why she was here won out against his ruthless nature.</p>
<p>"You're brave coming to see me. The last people who deceived me and my family so thoroughly as you did were found with cement shoes and eels in their throats."</p>
<p>Kenna resisted the urge to gulp.</p>
<p>The story of what happened to the Tarbecks and the Reyes families were well known to law enforcement and the criminal community alike. The divers who had discovered the submerged bodies of the two renegade families in a lake in Castermershire were still traumatised by their find decades later.</p>
<p>The Tarbecks and Reyes crime was challenging the Lannister family's control over the Lions. Something that wouldn't be under-threat for generations to come such was the severity of the put down. Not even the family dogs or little children had been exempted from the wrath of the man that currently sat opposite Kenna. A man Kenna had spent five years of her life undercover to bring down.</p>
<p>"I have an advantage they didn't," Kenna said quietly.</p>
<p>"Oh?"</p>
<p>"You consider me family."</p>
<p>"Yes," Tywin confirmed leaning back in the flimsy plastic chair, "that is rather lucky for you. How are my grandchildren?"</p>
<p>"They are <em>fine</em>," Kenna said tight lipped.</p>
<p>"I don't even know their names," Tywin lied.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to tell you. They deserve a life away from all this," Kenna said gesturing to the barren white room they were in.</p>
<p>"Sometimes this life chooses you," Tywin said cryptically before noticing the slight tremor in Kenna's hand at discussing her twins.</p>
<p>In all the years he had known her as she pretended to be a loyal solider to the Lions and eventually a dedicated partner to his son, Jaime, she had always shown a fearlessness in everything she had done.</p>
<p>But that was missing now.</p>
<p>"You look tired," Tywin said noting the black circles that hung under her eyes and the pale complexion of her face, "Chief Inspector Eddard Stark been working you to the bone again?"</p>
<p>Kenna swallowed at the mention of her boss. An action Tywin did not miss.</p>
<p>"He doesn't know you are here? Tywin deduced, "Why <em>are</em> you here?"</p>
<p>Kenna let out a controlled breath through her nose then straightened up in her chair to meet Tywin's eyes head on.</p>
<p>"A new gang, the <em>Roses</em>, they found out where I lived. I came home from work yesterday to find poor Podrick shot through the head and my children cowering in the panic room. God knows how they found out where I live."</p>
<p>Tywin pursed his lips, Podrick Payne had been one of his guys, a new Lion recruit that had been tasked with infiltrating Kenna's life as a babysitter for Kenna's children. He had been successful in this endeavour and in his real task to keep his grandchildren safe but it had come at the cost of his own life. Tywin wondered if the Roses's mole in the police department was the same as his own.</p>
<p>Kenna observed Tywin's attention had gone inward but continued, knowing the man in front of her was still listening,</p>
<p>"I found a note on my kitchen table saying that they wouldn't stop coming after me or my children unless I-."</p>
<p>"Kill me?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Are you going to?" Tywin asked, his eyes locking onto hers.</p>
<p>"I'm not stupid. The Roses couldn't get you in here which means you own this prison. I know how this game is played. If I kill you, I won't make it out of this prison alive, despite your feelings on family."</p>
<p>"Indeed, but it would never get that far I assure you," Tywin said slipping his hands out of the cuffs that had never truly been fastened.</p>
<p>'You wouldn't have been able to stop me," Kenna growled out, not able to stop herself.</p>
<p>The corners of Tywin's mouth curled upwards at the strong statement.</p>
<p>"If you didn't come here to kill me, why are you here?" he asked, already knowing the answer but wanting the proud woman sitting opposite him to vocalise it.</p>
<p>Kenna took a deep breath, knowing the man opposite her would enjoy her next words immensely.</p>
<p>"I came to ask for your help."</p>
<p>"To protect your children? The children you hide in the dark away from me?"</p>
<p>"All I want is to protect them; from you, from the Roses, from everything," Kenna bit back.</p>
<p>"You can't protect them from who they are," Tywin replied stoically.</p>
<p>"They are my children!" Kenna roared.</p>
<p>"They are also Jaime Lannister's children and they will forever be in danger because of that."</p>
<p>Kenna slammed her hand down on the table<strong>, </strong>"And whose fault is that? They will not share their father's fate!"</p>
<p>Tywin narrowed his eyes, "My son died in an accident."</p>
<p>"Sure," mumbled Kenna.</p>
<p>Tywin slowly stood from his chair, "Where are my grandchildren?"</p>
<p>"They are safe."</p>
<p>"Tell me they are not with Eddard Stark?"</p>
<p>Kenna hesitated, making it clear that was exactly who they were with.</p>
<p>"We need to move," Tywin demanded as he made for the door.</p>
<p>"Why?" Kenna asked, not understanding the urgency.</p>
<p>"If I could figure out where you placed your children so can others," he explained, banging on the door.</p>
<p>Kenna, realising what he was insinuating, started banging on the door rapidly and shouting for the guard to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Part 2 of 'The Family' story and the final chapter. I know there is space to expand the story but I don't want it encroaching on the sequel to 'Dance of the Falcon' too much in terms of feel and tone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <em>Year 2000 AC</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Near Winterfell Manor, The North, The United Kingdom of Westeros</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Kenna leaned her head slightly on the window of the car, watching the road lamps flash by her every few seconds. She was exhausted and the monotonous car journey was lulling her into sleep.</p>
<p>"We are a few minutes out from Eddard Stark's home and he isn't picking up the house phone," Tywin said from the other side of the car.</p>
<p>Kenna turned away from the window but didn't respond. She didn't want to think about what Tywin's words implied.</p>
<p>"You look tired."</p>
<p>"I can't sleep when my children are in danger."</p>
<p>"Why did you leave them with Eddard Stark then?"</p>
<p>Kenna glanced at the driver; <em>would he be able to stop me in time if I strangled his boss to death?</em></p>
<p>"Eddard Stark is the most honourable man I know," Kenna said, "I trust him to keep my children safe."</p>
<p>"Exactly, he was the obvious choice for you to go to, therefore making him the first place anyone wanting to kidnap my grandsons would go to."</p>
<p>"You think the Roses will head straight to him?"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be speeding down the motorway with fifty of my best men if I wasn't sure."</p>
<p>"I hope we aren't too late," Kenna murmured, returning her gaze to the window.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The dozen black four by fours parked on the side of the road and all of Tywin's men emerged and started to silently advance on the lone house in a coordinated manner with their guns out. The main door was wide open but there was no sign of life inside.</p>
<p>Kenna got out of the car and started to follow the men but a firm grip on her wrist stopped her.</p>
<p>"Let my men handle it," Tywin said.</p>
<p>"Let go of me!" Kenna demanded, struggling against his grip.</p>
<p>A series of gunshots sounded in the night's air and both looked to the house.</p>
<p>Kenna gave Tywin a desperate look, "My children are in there."</p>
<p>He released her wrist after a second then reached inside his coat to produce two handguns, one he gave to Kenna and the other one he cocked. They moved towards the house.</p>
<p>Kenna peeked past the front door and saw one of Tywin's men dying in the hallway. She walked slowly into the narrow space with the gunpoint leading her way. Gunshots continued to echo around the house but there were too many to pinpoint where exactly the action was happening.</p>
<p>They stepped over the shot man and entered into the kitchen. There were a few more bodies spread around the room but some were not Tywin's men.</p>
<p>"The Roses are here," Tywin said behind her.</p>
<p>"Kenna?" a weak voice said.</p>
<p>She spun around to see Eddard Stark slumped on the floor behind the door, one hand pressurising a bleeding wound on his stomach and the other firmly holding a gun at Tywin who in turn had his pointed at the police chief.</p>
<p>Kenna brushed past Tywin and knelt beside Eddard to inspect the wound, "Where are my children?"</p>
<p>"Safe. What you doing with him?" Eddard asked, keeping his gun point at the mafia leader's midriff.</p>
<p>"I need his help to protect Yohn and Jorge."</p>
<p>"You don't need him. We can keep them safe."</p>
<p>"Our current situation seems contrary to that claim," Tywin chimed, lowering his gun as his men entered into the room.</p>
<p>Kenna slowly placed a hand on Eddard's gun and took it from his grasp before one of Tywin's men took Eddard to be a serious threat.</p>
<p>One man walked up to Tywin, "Sir, we have cleared the house. No Roses remain alive but there is no sign of the Stark family or your grandkids anywhere."</p>
<p>"Keep searching," Tywin ordered before walking up to Kenna and Eddard.</p>
<p>"Where are my grandchildren Mr. Stark?"</p>
<p>Eddard remained silent.</p>
<p>"Ned, please," Kenna pleaded.</p>
<p>"Why? So, they can grow up in the family business? Come on Kenna, your life's work was to bring the Lions down don't let this man anywhere near your children!"</p>
<p>"He is the only one that can protect them," Kenna said reluctantly.</p>
<p>"It's because of <em>him</em> they are in danger."</p>
<p>"No," Tywin rumbled, "It is because of who they are that they are in danger and always will be."</p>
<p>"They are my children Ned," Kenna said locking eyes with her boss, "not yours."</p>
<p>Eddard gritted his teeth together and Kenna wasn't entirely sure if it was the pain of the gunshot wound or the decision, he had to make that was causing the grimace.</p>
<p>"You don't have time Mr. Stark to be indecisive, without medical attention you'll soon bleed out and my men will find wherever you stashed your family and my grandchildren sooner or later. I'd suggest you make it sooner."</p>
<p>Kenna placed a palm on Eddard's cheek, "I've made my decision. Yohn and Jorge need protection from those that would use them against the Lannisters so please just tell me where they are."</p>
<p>"You truly think he'll protect you and your children?"</p>
<p>Kenna glanced behind her to see Tywin's eyes on her, "He will. Nothing is more important to him than family."</p>
<p>Eddard let out a reluctant sigh knowing when Kenna had made her mind up there was no changing it, "They are underneath the barn out back."</p>
<p>At Eddard's words Tywin snapped his fingers at his men who dutifully exited the house and made their way towards the barn in the backyard but he kept his attention on the two former colleagues.</p>
<p>Kenna placed her forehead on Eddard's, "It isn't the life I want for them but they would be safe."</p>
<p>"And you?" Eddard breathed back, "You think they would welcome you back with open arms? You betrayed them, put the head of their family in jail and wrecked a large portion of their business when you broke your cover."</p>
<p>"I'm …. family."</p>
<p>Tywin loomed behind Kenna's back, "Just as her children would be under my protection rest assured so would she."</p>
<p>Before Kenna or Eddard could reply one of Tywin's men came back into the kitchen, "We have the children and the Stark family."</p>
<p>Tywin saw the tension on the Eddard's face at the mention of his family, "Bring the Starks here and take my grandchildren to the cars then call an ambulance. They are not to be harmed."</p>
<p>She straightened up, "Goodbye Ned."</p>
<p>"Kenna," Eddard said trying to push himself up but slumping back to the ground, "I'll still do my job. If I find you, I'll bring you in."</p>
<p>"I know," Kenna smiled, "and I'd expect nothing less of you."</p>
<p>She turned and left the room.</p>
<p>Eddard looked up at Tywin, noting the gun by his side, "Is this the point where you kill me and my family?"</p>
<p>Tywin let out a bemused huff, "Normally I'd say you would be right but I don't think my daughter-in-law would take too kindly to that even if it makes business sense. You are after all a thorn in my side Chief Inspector Eddard Stark."</p>
<p>"Why do you care what she wants?"</p>
<p>Tywin stepped closer to Eddard, "The most important thing for a child to grow up with is the love of their mother. My children lacked that as they grew up and they all developed their faults because of it. I don't want the same for my grandchildren. They are the future of my family."</p>
<p>Tywin put his gun in his pocket and made his way to the door before throwing over his shoulder, "Consider this your lucky day for the next time we meet it won't be as pleasant or end as well for you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>A few weeks later …</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Non disclosed location in the Westerlands</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tywin leaned on the balcony that over looked the large garden. His men were spread out around the perimeter while Kenna was sitting down on a picnic blanket with Tyrion beside her, enjoying the sun's warm rays. Their focus was on the two five-year-olds chasing each other around the lush greenery of the garden.</p>
<p>His youngest son had welcomed Kenna back joyfully stating he had missed her company while his daughter had stormed off in a mood declaring Kenna a traitor and although Tywin couldn't disagree with her words, he knew that for the sake of her children Kenna could be coaxed back into the fold and her loyalty guaranteed with her children's safety.</p>
<p>His musings were interrupted by the buzzing of his cell phone.</p>
<p>"Speak."</p>
<p>"I'd rather you speak," came a sassy voice.</p>
<p>"Olenna, I suppose you are wanting the bodies of your men back?"</p>
<p>"No, no, they were quite disposable. I wanted to see how your reunited family was doing? After all family is everything."</p>
<p>"Everything is as it should be."</p>
<p>"Good, I can just imagine you with your grandsons teaching them how to strip a glock in under thirty seconds."</p>
<p>Tywin could hear the smirk in her voice, "It was a shame Eddard Stark survived the attack."</p>
<p>"Well, perfection is hard to achieve but I think I got pretty close."</p>
<p>"Why are you calling Olenna?"</p>
<p>"To remind you that you owe me a favour for my role in making your happy family reunion happen and if your favour falls short, I'll take great delight in informing Miss Arryn that the mastermind behind her children's kidnapping was you."</p>
<p>"No need to resort to threats Olenna. A Lannister always pays their debts."</p>
<p>"Splendid," Olenna said in a cheery voice that belayed the conversation they were having, "I will let you know what I want to spend the favour on in due course. Pleasure doing business with you Tywin."</p>
<p>He returned the phone to his pocket and took in the sight of Yohn and Jorge piling on top of Tyrion while Kenna watched the commotion unfold with a warm smile upon her lips.</p>
<p>He knew the price Olenna would demand would be steep but that it would be worth it. Nothing was more precious than family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author Notes:</p>
<p>This is the last chapter in 'The Family' so I hope you enjoyed this short story.</p>
<p>I think the twist of Tywin setting up the kidnapping with Olenna is very Tywin as his aim all along was to get Kenna and her children back under his control. He knew if Kenna's children were threatened, she would visit him and ask for his help and that she would go to Eddard Stark for help too. So, he discredited Eddard's ability to protect her children while enhancing his own with the Roses's involvement. Tywin knew Kenna would come willingly if she thought he could give her children the best protection.</p>
<p>If you like the dynamic please favourite, follow and review :) Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author Notes:</p><p>In this story Kenna's children are Jaime's conceived while she was undercover in the Lion's crime syndicate so no twincest. The twins (Yohn &amp; Jorge) are five, I imagine Kenna was pregnant during Tywin's trial and that is roughly the same time Jaime died too.</p><p>If you like a particular story let me know and I'll write it more or if you have suggestions feel free to share, otherwise I'll just get cracking on what interests me the most.</p><p>RIP</p><p>Poderick Payne (Shot through the head by a yet unknown Tyrell assassin after refusing to reveal the location of Kenna's children)</p><p>I seem to always find a way to kill this character in my stories but it really isn't intentional. Poderick was one of Tywin's guys sent in to keep an eye on Kenna and her children.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>